Secrets Reveled
by Heaven Leigh MENTAL
Summary: CH3 UP! when youknowwho for gets that the potters have THREE children instead of ONE child, how will Harry feel when he finds out the truth about Leigh Fisher and Angel Diplow...pls R&R.
1. Prologue

Secrets reveled

****

**Prologue**

****

"they coming!" screams could be heard all over the delivery wing. Screams of a young woman in pain.

  


"keep breathing, babe, I'm here, don't worry, everything will be fine."

"fine? Fine? You call this fine? Why don't you try giving birth to twins?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could but.."

"but nothing. If I …"

**  
**

**2 ½ years later…**

"Lily, take Harry and run!"

"but what about…"

"just go! I'll try and hold him off"

"James.."

"lily I love you"

"I love you too." She says running into a room up on the landing.

In a room down the hall from where the girl runs to, two heads poke out, one with red hair and green eyes, the other with black hair and blue eyes. They see what made the girl run and close their door quietly behind them.

"Leigh, what e gonna do?" says the red head.

"I don't know but I'm not gonna go and find out. Just stay here and be quiet, Angel."

"but what about mummy?"

"she'll come and get us when the close is …."

they hear a scream. The red head runs out of the room crying "MUMMY, NO, MUMMY" The black head runs after her.

Just as they reach the room where the young girl was they see a tall man in a black cloak pointing a stick at a little boy with black, messy hair and green eyes. A green light coming from the end of it. "AHHHHHH NO, NOT 'ARRY" but it was too late. The green light hit the boy, but instead of killing him like it did his parents, it backfired and hit the man instead. The girls just stood there watching in awe as the man fell to the floor. A gust of wind started to blow around the man as a smokey entity came out of his body. Spotted the girls and said "when I find a new body, I'll kill the both of you in front of this brat. Then your spirits can watch him die." And with that the house collapsed around them, leaving the girls covering over the boy, trying to protect him.

K so I know that I haven't updated my other story but I've been busy with college. I'll try to finish of  'here we go again' but I'll need help trying to link the last chapter to the one I wrote a while back which is y it hasn't been done yet.

N e way hope u enjoy this new story, had lots of ideas for this and I hope u all like it.


	2. The Meeting Fifteen Years Later

I ain't saying this again, I don't own jack.  
  
Miss prongs - English country side is just as gorgeous as you can imagine. Unpolluted and clean, where the stinking 'teletubies' made there home first before it was permanently destroyed. HA! HA! HA! Your not freaky by the way. Look at me, I find pleasure out of telling the world about those stupid guy things being evicted.  
  
Lemon Sherbert - Thanks for the CCONSTRUCTIVE review. I know about my grammar but with my brain, I'm a hopeless case.  
  
Draco's Girl26 - That's my point. Let's hope that this creature crawls back where it came from.  
  
Firestorm - thank' for being my beta. I forgot o tell you that I do read novels, when my tutor stops giving me work, I'll start reading again.  
  
Satern Mya - I know my grammar's bad, but all my English teachers told me to write how I talk. British slang/cockney writing but said in full. I'm mental. Thanks for the CCONSTRUCTIVE review.  
  
FandomAvenger - Think CCONSTRUCTIVELY  
  
RIGHT!!! Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 1 - the meeting fifteen years later  
  
Leigh Fisher is your average teenage tomboy. loves sports, trousers, track suits, trainers, anything that relates to being a boy - minus the obvious gender and the fact that she likes guys.  
  
Angel Diplow is your average teenage Barbie girl. Loves make up, clothes, nail polish, anything that relates to being a girl - except that she loves playing sports  
  
Both girls have grown up together, both joined their school sports teams and play important roles (Leigh is far better than Angel physically), they both get excellent grades (Angel is far better than Leigh academically). What they both have in common is besides being the height and weight, they share the same birthday, 25th December and they are witches-in-training.  
  
The United States Of Practical Magical Learning (USPML)is one of the biggest magic schools in the world. With 51 buildings - 1 in every one of the 50 states, the last and main building located in the middle of nowhere - every child who possess the ability to use magic has a chance to learn it. The main school is where the elite of the other 50 schools come to learn more advanced spells and potions.  
  
* * *  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" shouted a very red faced red head towards a very pale couple.  
  
"Well honey, you're adopted," said the woman. She looked worriedly at her  
  
husband.  
  
"I heard that, but what I don't get is how you and Uncle Gordon couldn't see it to tell Leigh and me sooner."  
  
"That's because we were told not to tell you until this very date. I'm really sorry, Annie, but it was for your own protection," stated the man. He looked down at the girl, that he called his daughter, in the eyes. *I know that you know I'm telling the truth, Angel. Please believe me? Please?*  
  
"Dad, I don't care about that. I don't care about the waiting. Hell, I don't even care that Leigh and I are twins. It's just that all this time you've know that I, we had a little brother and nobody told us. Why? I still don't understand it."  
  
"Angel, dear." The woman walked up to her daughter. She placed one hand around her shoulders. "We couldn't because we couldn't let you know until today when you are old enough to understand more."  
  
"What about my real parents? Where are they?"  
  
"We weren't told all the facts, only that your life was in danger if you knew who you really were and that to protect you, we must not tell you of your true family until you were due to return to your last year at school." The man went to join his wife next to their troubled daughter.  
  
"Dad, mom, do you know how I can find out at least what happened to my parents?" The girl looked innocently at her parents.  
  
"Yea, we know. I'll owl him immediately about your request."  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter is a normal 15 yr old boy, though skinny for his height and age, he's into the same things that most boys are into - with the exception of the fact that he doesn't like the school holidays one bit. Reason being is that he cannot stand to be with his family, his only family at that. And in fact they cannot stand to be anywhere near him. That is because he is a wizard-in-training and was dumped on them after his parents were killed.  
  
It is September 1st , Kings Cross Station is packed with people coming home from their travels or going home after a very enjoyable trip to London. As for a selected few, their journey is just beginning.  
  
For these exceptional few it is the start of a new school term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is the best school of magic in the world. Famous for producing great and powerful wizards like Professor Dumbledore and of course you can't forget He Who Must Not Be Named. And this is where the story starts.  
  
* * * *  
  
After spending the summer, grumpy as if hell had frozen over, Mr. Potter had spent his first three weeks owlling different people very so often saying that he's still alive and kicking, but wished he was dead instead of Sirius. Well Hermione couldn't take any more of his constant guilt and had asked her parents and the Dursleys if Harry could stay for the rest of the summer to help him get out of this mood. Liked as if that worked, which it didn't (though Harry did smile once or twice during his stay)Hermione decide to ask for help from Ron. Ron was a little taken back with this request but helped anyway.  
  
For the last week of summer, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley spent their time in Diagon Alley, buying their school books and just trying to have a good time, though Malfoy just had to stick his stuck up nose into their business.  
  
"Come on, or you're going to miss the train," yelled Mrs. Weasley at Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry as they rush to get to platform 9 ¾ . The three red heads, the black head boy and brown head girl ran trying to get to their train before 11am.  
  
As they ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, they manage to upload all their belonging on to the train and say their good byes to Mrs. Weasley. Soon they were on their way to the new year at Hogwarts. "Harry, what are you thinking of?" asked a very worried Hermione.  
  
"Nothing really," said a very gloomy Harry. Since that day in the department of mysteries, Harry has never been contented.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Harry. He chose to leave the house to help you."  
  
"Hermione, it was my fault, don't you see? If I hadn't have listened to that stupid dream, I would never has gone there and risked your lives, he would have never left in the first place." Ron and Hermione just looked at the surprisingly calm Harry. When you hear that silence is bliss, you were sadly mistaken. Well in this case you were.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't think there was anybody in here. I left all my stuff here, somewhere. Sorry I'm babbling, the name's Angel Diplow, what's yours?" All the occupants of the carriage stare at the new comer. Angel was the vision like her name, except for the blond hair and blue eyes. She had long, dark red hair with ringlets landing down to her knees, bright emerald green smiling eyes and tanned skin. She was smiling at all of them.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," said Hermione as she and Ron extended their hands to greet Angel and she greeted them just as warmly as they did if not even more. Harry, on the other hand, had this feeling of de ja vu. *Where have I seen her before?*  
  
"Annie, if they're not in there then I'm leaving you to explain this to your mother." A black hair girl stood at the door to the carriage looking at what her closest friend was doing with her baby blue eyes. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail that reached the small of her back and was plaited. Except for the eyes and hair (and obvious attitude), she looked exactly like Angel.  
  
"Don't mind Leigh, she's just a little mad about having to transfer here," stated Angel looking back at her long time friend.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't the one who sign up for this stupid enlightenment trip. You're the one who requested to be brought here." This girl couldn't seem to control her anger, and was taking it out on the one who caused it, Angel.  
  
"Well, Leigh, I didn't want to come either but you saw what the letter said. It said that both of us had to come or I'll never find out why we were sent to live in America." To the three that had no idea what these girls were talking about, they thought that Angel seemed rather calm about this.  
  
"So who's that with you?" Leigh asked this rather rudely, like the trio weren't even there.  
  
"They're my new friends. This is Hermione," Angel pushes Hermione forward a bit making her lose her balance a bit. "Ron," It seemed that Angel has a knack for making people jump in some weird way. "and Harry"  
  
"Harry what? Potter?" Leigh looked into his eyes looking for some confirmation.  
  
"Yep, the one and only."  
  
Harry had thought it was funny that Angel hadn't even bothered to look at his scar, but looking at how she wasn't really bothered about anything anyway, he dismissed it.  
  
"Sorry if I don't look at you like an alcoholic monkey, but I couldn't give a rats ass if that scar was placed there by that fucking death row candidate or not. We're all going to die one way or another. Yours will be either quick and painless or having to go through all the torture of life, watching your friends die and what not." This received an unfavorable slap upside her head from Angel.  
  
"Leigh, stop that, you're scaring them." She then turned to face the stares coming from the trio. "Look, you heard of the saying 'opposites attract'? Well, she's all doom and gloom and I'm all sunshine."  
  
Next chapter will be out around Christmas/new years/Chinese new years maybe depending on tutor/computer.  
  
Please review. Thank you.  
  
Heaven Leigh Mental Kira 


	3. Sure We'll Help

Sure We'll Help

Previously on Secrets Revealed:

"Leigh, stop that, you're scaring them." She then turned to face the stares coming from the trio. "Look, you heard of the saying 'opposites attract'? Well, she's all doom and gloom and I'm all sunshine."

"And she needs is a good kick back to reality." Leigh said crossing the cabin to sit down.

"Do you two always fight?" Harry asked looking bewildered at the girls. Angel just smiled and sat down opposite Leigh.

"So, what school did you go to?" Asked Hermione, sitting down next to Angel.

"USPML" said Leigh looking like she wanted to sleep.

"USPML?" asked Harry.

"United States of Practical Magical Learning. It's quite good there, and, well, I kinder wish that I could of stayed there for my last year." Answered Angel looking quite sorrowful.

"Well you know who's to blame for that then, Annie." Snorted Leigh.

"Why do you have to come to Hogwarts than?" Ron asked the girls.

"Angel, if you tell that I swear that I'll never talk to you again."

"Leigh, they know Hogwarts pretty well, they might be able to help us." Moaned Angel. why do you always have to give me those eyes when I don't want to do things with you thought Leigh "Your gonna do it anyway."

"Well…" Smiled Angel "You see, we recently found out that we were adopted. All our parents know is that our lives were in danger here and that we have a younger brother that was allowed to stay here. So my parents contacted the person who sent us to America and here we are."

Harry, Hermione and Ron listened carefully to what she was saying. They seemed to be letting the information sink in before they commented. After a while, Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sure we could help you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind helping in your search. It'll take my mind of things and Hermione's good with books. She knows the library like the back of her hand." Agreed Harry. This outburst shocked Ron and Hermione who had a smile on her face.

The group spent the rest of the trip talking about the differences between their two schools and how they would try to complete their new mission.

Well that's it for now. Please review. Thank you.

(updated:22-08-04)


End file.
